


Season Six Aftercare

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Season 6 Aftercare, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: The team is resting on Olkarion before making their voyage to Earth and Keith and Shiro finally get some alone time. But when Keith tries to protect Shiro from unpleasant memories, Shiro decides to take matters into his own hands to get what he wants.





	Season Six Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 destroyed me and gave me ALL the Sheith vibes and so here this is!!! Hopefully you enjoy ;)

_His lungs were heaving, chest burning as air whistled past cracked and bleeding lips._

_His bones ached, battered and bruised from the fight. Numbness seeped into his limbs, crippling his movement as he collapsed on the cold metal. Desperate fingers reached out for the handle of his blade, a hair's breadth away from him as he tried to grasp it._

_His arm fell limply to the ground._

Keith groaned in his unconscious state, the recurring nightmare taking hold of him once more, just as it had every night since they landed on Olkarion. But even in the safety of the city, surrounded by the Olkari and the other paladins, Keith could find no rest.

The nightmare always began with the same words.

_I died, Keith._

Memories of his fight with Shiro hurtled through his mind, the jagged scenes looping out of order, tormenting him as he tried to sleep.

The unscarred face of a younger Shiro. The eerie purple glow of cryopods as they lit up one by one. The anger on Shiro’s face as he repeatedly swung his sword to kill. The sharp pull of his arm against his shoulder as he held on for dear life, Shiro’s body dangling beneath him.

Each time he closed his eyes, that night found him and wrested from him any peace sowed from their reunion.

_I should have abandoned you just like your parents did._

_They saw you were broken._

_Worthless._

Keith grunted again, his body tossing and turning against the sheets as the dream intensified, his struggle echoing around the room.

Beside him, Shiro stirred awake, blinking open eyes that felt like his own.

They had been on Olkarion for almost a week, and Shiro spent most of it in a healing pod. It was the perfect place for them to rest after their battle with Lotor and fix up their lions.

Allura, Pidge, and Ryner worked tirelessly to develop a new arm for him, one that the princess used her alchemy to create. It was lighter and less painful than the Galra arm he remembered, and he was grateful to have any lingering Galra tech and connection to Haggar erased.    

Last night was the first time he and Keith shared a bed and it was a blissful reunion.

Their bodies came together slowly, with an aching tenderness, their skin meeting and melding in a passionate attempt to temporarily wipe away so much grief. For Shiro, the feel of Keith’s body beneath his was too foreign, too long removed from his life, and he had savored it selfishly.

Now, he pushed himself up so he could study Keith’s face, only to find it twisted and flushed. At that moment, the peace and beauty of the night before seemed a million miles away. He laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Keith.”

His voice was hoarse with sleep as he spoke. He leaned down to brush his lips against the crease in Keith’s forehead. The snow-white stubble lining his jaw rasped against his soft skin, some of it catching in Keith’s dark brows as spoke.

“Wake up, baby. You’re having a bad dream.”

Shiro slid an arm beneath Keith’s shoulders and pulled him into the curve of his broad chest. Keith softened instinctively against him.

“Takashi...” he sighed, still asleep.

But then his body stilled in fear as the nightmare gripped him once more. “Please…d-don’t hurt me.”

The plea in his voice made Shiro freeze, his lips halfway to Keith's temple.

 _Please don’t hurt me_.

It struck Shiro to his core.

“Keith,” he said more forcefully, stroking his face as he pulled him from sleep. “Keith, wake up. It’s alright. No one's going to hurt you.”

“Shiro?” he groaned, violet eyes blinking open, unfocused and confused.

“It’s alright. I’m here.”

Keith’s eyes moved to Shiro’s face and he studied it. They froze on his white hair and rounded, his face paling as memories slammed back into him.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh, that. It's nothing,” Keith lied, hoping to drop the subject. He nested further into Shiro's hold, using his chest as a pillow.

“What was it about?”

Keith's eyes popped open but he was otherwise still.

“Nothing,” he replied just above a whisper.

“You called my name. Asked me not to hurt you,” Shiro continued, bringing his knuckles beneath Keith’s chin, lifting his face to meet his steady gaze. “What happened? When you rescued me?”

Keith shut his eyes, face drawn tight. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

They’d spoken only briefly about Keith’s fight with the clone and finding Shiro in the Black Lion's conscious. None of the other paladins had been there, so Keith was the only one who could give a detailed account and that wasn’t something he seemed eager to do. Shiro had gone through enough. He didn’t need the guilt trip of trying to kill his fiance, so Keith kept his mouth shut about the whole thing, glossing over it whenever Shiro brought it up.

Shiro's recollection was hazy at best. He remembered most of their conversation on the astral plane and possessing the Black Lion as they sped towards the team. But the bulk of his fight with Keith evaporated, something Allura attributed to the stress placed on his mental state when she transferred his essence back into a body, which carried with it none of the memories of the fight that had ultimately freed him.

The black spots in his memory did not sit well with him.

“Keith, I need to know what went on out there. What happened before you connected with me in the Black Lion’s conscious. What did I…” his voice dropped off and he swallowed thickly. “What did he do?”

It was still hard for Shiro to wrap his head around the whole clone thing. And after spending so much time without a body, it was even weirder to reconcile that the one he now occupied wasn’t the original.  

“Why do we have to talk about it?” Keith's asked, turning to nuzzle into Shiro’s chest and closing his eyes. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Have you had that nightmare before?”

Keith ignored the question, freezing in Shiro’s arms.

“Keith--”

“Just drop it, okay!” His voice was defensive and he sat up. “None of that matters anymore. It's over now.”

With that, he ripped back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Shiro watched as Keith crossed the small room to the high archway lined with glowing green lights that lead to their private balcony.

He selfishly admired the bulk of Keith’s shoulders, the way his skin pulled tight over the hard planes of his muscle. His body had changed in Shiro’s absence. There were scars crossing his beautiful skin that hadn’t been there before, and part of their reunion the previous evening involved Shiro kissing every single one of them.

Keith left their room, which was technically Shiro’s, but there was no way they were sleeping apart after such a long separation. The others knew about them, had celebrated their engagement right there on Oklarion before their fated attempt to kill Zarkon.

Right before Shiro’s death.

They respected Keith and Shiro’s need for some privacy, to say the least.

The air was cool and crisp across Keith’s face, his hair ruffling against his cheek. He sighed, gazing out over the neon green lights of the city. He shifted to stand with his elbows on the railing, head hanging low, eyes squeezed shut.

It was bad enough that he had to relive that night in his sleep, but to bring it to the present and have it taint their relationship? It was something he had been avoiding since Takashi got back.

His silence was the only shield Keith had to protect him.

Soft footsteps padded along the floor and a moment later, Shiro’s hand brushed against his arm as he rested against the railing. Standing to his side, Shiro’s form was haloed by the light of Olkarion’s two moons.

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Shiro said, gazing out across the field of green, twinkling like fireflies. “And you’ve had to save me more times than I care to admit.”

Keith looked up at him, violet eyes shining with unshed tears. Shiro caught his gaze, willing Keith to understand.

“The thought of you in danger..of something happening to you because of me. It kills me inside.”

“I know it does,” Keith replied, voice gruff. Accusatory. “Why would knowing the gory details of our fight change anything? Why do you need to suffer any more?”

“You’re having nightmares about it,” Shiro responded, matching Keith’s irritated tone with one of his own. “It’s obviously bothering you, Keith. Keeping it from me while you’re hurting yourself doesn’t make any sense.”

“Don’t lecture me,” Keith growled eyes flashing bright yellow as he stood to his full height. “You are the one who fucking died, remember? Maybe I’m not the one you should be worrying about.”

“I didn’t die on purpose! How can you stand there and throw that in my face? I came back to you, didn’t I? We saved the entire team. Together. Or does none of that matter either? I’m here now.”

He stepped closer but Keith turned away.

“Honestly, I’m more upset that you won’t let me help you,” he said softly, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t like that you’re hiding something from me. Something that’s clearly upsetting you. Please don’t put a wall between us.”

“There’s no wall!” Keith yelled, clearly exasperated. He turned to face Shiro, eyes alight and teeth bared as he shrugged out of his hold. “I fought your clone. It was hard. We almost died. You saved us. The end.”

“And did the clone hurt you?” Shiro asked, eyes

Keith’s eyes dropped.

“No,” he lied.

Shiro frowned, gripping Keith’s chin with more pressure than he intended.

“Please,” he murmured, voice low and serious, mercury gaze molten with intensity. “Don’t lie to me, Keith.”

“Tch.” Keith tisked, bringing his watery eyes up to meet Takashi’s stare with defiance.

Tension crackled between them, heavy and suffocating like a thick smoke, neither of them willing to back down. Shiro was accustomed to Keith’s fire. He liked that his partner was strong and independent and feisty.

But right now, he wanted Keith’s submission. He wanted him to admit he was wrong. His stubbornness wasn’t doing either of them any favors. And if Keith wouldn’t willingly tell him what he wanted to hear, he would get his information in another fashion.

Shiro stepped forward, his big hand on Keith’s jaw slid to the back of his neck as his other hand curled around Keith’s shoulder. He forced Keith backward, passing beneath the archway into the room and up against the nearest wall.

The look of surprise on Keith’s face was still there as Shiro bent his head, planting his lips firmly against Keith’s, his hips pinning Keith in place, one thigh wedging itself between his legs.

Shiro’s mouth moved with brutal force and for a moment he wondered if Keith would resist this too, but soon enough Keith’s lips were melting against him, his body surging forward with need.

Shiro’s hair was soft to the touch as Keith’s fingers gripped into it, his hips bucking as his cock hardened against Shiro’s thigh.

Keith wanted to be angry. Hell, he was angry.

Fear and frustration and guilt all coiled inside of him, twisting in his gut whenever he thought about how he almost lost Shiro. That singular thought broadcast loudly in his mind. His demon was never far from the surface, always lurking, always taunting.

Takashi wanted him to expose that, to burden him with the darkest corners of his pain and Keith was refusing. Their emotional standstill turned physical and as Shiro’s hands moved hot across his skin, Keith realized what Shiro was doing, how he would turn Keith’s….weakness for him against him.

He would not be the first to break.

Keith ran his tongue along the seam of Takashi’s lips, pushing his way in. Shiro grunted in response and Keith could feel his hardness against his hip. Keith licked into his mouth, rolling his body against Shiro’s large frame, Keith’s dark hair falling around them.

His hands tugged desperately at Shiro’s scalp, their dueling tongues sliding against one another as electric currents of heat covered Keith’s skin, setting his body on fire.

Keith tried to put his hands on Shiro’s chest but Shiro caught his wrists, pinning them against the wall at his sides. He stepped back, hands like vice grips as his mercury stare landed hot and heavy on Keith’s.

Normally there would be a smirk of satisfaction there, a warm grin that generally accompanied Shiro’s playful, dominant side. But now there was only raw power, the possessive stare of a predator who had zeroed in on its prey.

He moved down Keith's body, still restraining him as he used his teeth to pull at Keith's black briefs. He knelt against the cold metal floor, Keith's erection springing free. Shiro nuzzled into the soft skin stretching across Keith’s lower belly, the crisp, dark hairs there tickling his nose.

Keith gasped and Shiro responded by nipping at Keith’s hip bone, latching on to the pale skin there and sucking until a small, plum bruise blossomed beneath his mouth. A groan crawled up Keith’s throat a moment later Shiro licked the tip of his bobbing length and he tried not to let it eek out.

Tried and failed.

Shiro gripped Keith’s wrists harder, swallowing him down aggressively, his mouth pursed tight as he worked him. He attacked with a brute force that was intense in its simplicity, leaving Keith no retreat. He could only brace himself against the wall and helplessly watch Shiro’s lips slide up and down his cock, white hair tickling Keith’s stomach.

He was momentarily sidetracked, completely forgetting his vow to best Shiro at his own game. It took immense willpower, but he stifled his desperate cries, quieting himself even as his knees began to shake. He would not give Takashi the satisfaction.

His arms strained against Shiro’s hold, but the vice-like grip held fast, keeping him in place. Shiro’s wet heat surrounded him, his tongue stroking Keith’s length, curling around his shaft. The first syllables of a pitiful beg were on his tongue when he clamped his lips together. He wanted to plead with Shiro to bring him release, but his pride wouldn’t let him so much as whimper.

Instead, Keith schooled his face as best he could, drawing on all of his willpower to keep his expression blank as his eyes drifted shut. He couldn’t look. The sight alone of Shiro on his knees with Keith's cock in his mouth was almost enough to make him come.

Shiro picked up the pace, his mouth moving faster as pressure spun tight in Keith’s gut. He tried everything he could think of to distract himself from the desire trampling his nerves.

Just then Shiro bared his teeth and lightly grazed the delicate skin on his shaft. He pulled back, Keith’s cock popping out of his mouth as he latched on to the sensitive skin of Keith’s inner thigh, sucking and pulling, the pleasure-pain causing a high-pitched whine to peel, uninvited, from Keith’s throat.

Shiro took him back in his mouth, devouring him to the hilt and bobbing his head in a rhythm that was sure to make Keith climax. He ignored the fact that his own cock went untouched, his hands circling Keith’s wrists twitching to stroke himself. But the tension from their argument still simmered and he let his anger push him further, Keith’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he took him all the way in and stayed there a few ticks before continuing.

He intended to teach Keith a lesson he would not soon forget.

The red paladin was losing this battle, and he knew it as soon as he opened his eyes and caught Shiro’s gaze. He could feel himself being dragged closer and closer to the edge. He tried to back his hips away, to rip himself from the velvet heat of Shiro’s tongue, but every inch he retreated, Shiro followed, until his ass was pressed firmly against the wall.

Shiro sucked him until Keith was whimpering, unable to keep his straight face any longer. The pace he set was fast and his mouth tightened around Keith’s length as he moved. He felt Keith’s thighs quivering, felt his hips begin to stutter.

“ _Nnnnggghh_!”

Keith’s voice was needy and frantic and Shiro had him right where he wanted him, precum slicking his throat. Before Keith could come, Shiro stopped, pulling away and leaving Keith bereft, cock twitching and eyes wild.

“ _Fuck_!” he hissed, glaring down at Shiro, his body aching for release.

He would not beg. He would not.

But Shiro had other plans. He took him back between his lips, tongue teasing Keith’s tip before he started again slowly, taking his time and building up to his previous rhythm. He brought Keith back to the brink in no time and again he stopped before Keith could climax. This began a merciless cycle of denial as he tormented Keith over and over, each time refusing him the orgasm he so desperately craved.

Keith’s hands were clenched into tight fists, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he stood, slave to Shiro’s mouth but unwilling to cave to his delicious torture. He was sticking to the wall as he writhed against it, body trying to tighten against the pressure in his groin.

By the time Takashi pulled back again, Keith lost count of how many times he’d repeated this process, his body covered with a dewy sheen of perspiration.

“Had enough?” Shiro asked, voice raw and deep.

Again, he showed no signs of play, no sly grin, no twinkle shining in his eyes. He was punishing Keith for his obstinance, his expression unyielding, as if he had been carved from marble.

Keith growled, trying once more to pull his arms free. He was surprised when Shiro’s hold gave way, but when he made to move, Shiro stood and spun Keith to face the wall in one swift motion. He pulled Keith’s hips backward, his metal arm pressing insistently at Keith’s back so that he was bent at a sharp angle. Keith was just close enough to touch the wall and had to press his hands against it for support.

Before Keith could question him, Shiro spanked his ass hard, the stinging pain biting into his flesh.

“I asked you a question.”

Keith whimpered, lips pulled between his teeth to stifle the sound as Shiro’s palm struck him once more. He refused to answer. Whatever Takashi was planning, he would have to bear it. Keith wasn’t ready to give in.

“You’re so stubborn,” Shiro murmured, his voice suddenly close as his breath brushed against was Keith’s ear.

His hands gripped tight into Keith’s hips just as his mouth closed on the muscle of Keith’s shoulder, biting with enough force to leave a mark. Shiro was so turned on and he knew Keith could feel his erection pressing into his ass. He wanted nothing more than to take Keith against the wall right then and there.

But first, he needed to make sure he struck a chord. He was tired of feeling like a hindrance, like a child that the team needed to protect, like a dead weight instead of an equal partner. He wanted to feel alive, and right now, nothing made him feel more alive than Keith’s hips in his hands and his salty skin beneath his mouth.

He slapped Keith’s ass once more, admiring the way his flesh turned pink, the firm, round muscle absorbing the blow. Shiro stroked his fingers along the marks he made, soothing over the pain. He kneeled, lips brushing over the same spot before he spread Keith’s ass.

“There’s more than one way to get what I want,” Takashi said. Then he licked a hot, wet stripe between Keith’s cheeks.

Keith groaned, head dropping to his chest as his fingers dug helplessly into the metal wall. His hips bucked as Shiro thrust his tongue forward, pushing past the tense ring of muscle. He laved Keith’s hole, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth as he continued his assault, licking and sucking and thrusting in a perfect and practiced combination.

There was no tenderness to Shiro’s touch, his tongue sure and strong against Keith’s body. He listened for the noises that Keith tried to cover up and followed them like bread crumbs, each repressed sigh of pleasure alerting him to Keith’s weakest points.

His pace was unlike the frenzied blow job he’d given earlier when his anger was heightened. Instead, Shiro was taking his time, working Keith over in an unhurried way that demonstrated just how much control he had over Keith’s body. It caused his cock to stir, jumping against his stomach. He brought a hand around to stroke Keith’s length, unsurprised to find pre-cum dribbling from his tip.

Keith was huffing, his breath leaving him in pants as Shiro’s pace finally picked up. Pleasure clouded everything in Keith’s mind and making him hyperfocus on the sensation of Shiro’s mouth eating him open. He wanted to plead with Shiro to let him come or to fuck him or both. Sweat beaded between his shoulder blades, rolling down the arched curve of his spine, his hands slipping against the wall as he tried to get a good grip.

Shiro pumped his hand in time with the movements of his tongue. Keith was so sensitive, so overstimulated, it wouldn't take much now to send him right over the edge. Shiro pulled his tongue back and sunk two fingers deep into Keith’s quivering hole, his other hand a firm circle around the base of Keith’s cock.

“ _Arrrrgghhh!_ ”

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro purred, his low and authoritative. “Let me hear what you have to say.

He twisted his fingers sharply, scissoring Keith open as his hand resumed pumping his erection. Shiro brought his mouth back, adding his tongue to his fingers and letting his saliva lubricate his deft movements.

“Shiro!” Keith called out, unable to hold his cries in any longer. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Tremors ran through him, muscles tensed, coiled and waiting for exquisite relief.

“Yes! Shiro, _please_!”

Shiro continued, taking Keith right to the peak, and just as his orgasm was about to hit him, Shiro pulled away. Keith sobbed as cum sputtered out, dribbling down his thigh, his unsatisfying release ended much too soon. His muscles were still tense, body still burning with desire as his knees buckled, a strangled moan escaping his throat.

Shiro circled an arm around his waist to keep him upright, pulling him back against his chest. Keith whimpered, overestimated and frustrated, collapsing against Shiro's embrace. He carried him to the bed, depositing him gently on the rumpled sheets. Keith looked up at him, cheeks flushed and violet eyes glazed over. He writhed against the soft fabric, skin too sensitive for the material, body still seeking relief from the feverish desire rippling through him.

Shiro watched intently, meeting Keith's gaze before bending over and taking his flaccid cock into his mouth once more. Keith cried out, hips stuttering as his length slowly hardened under the ministrations of Shiro's gentle tongue. He pulled Keith back from his haze and started building him toward another climax.

When Keith approached the brink, Shiro stopped, once again denying Keith the release he was seeking. Shiro wanted him broken, messy, unable to do anything but plead for his mercy.

He repeated the process, using his mouth and fingers to tease Keith until he was mumbling and groaning incoherently, his body stretched taut like a bow, waiting eagerly for its chance to come.

“Takashi….please,” Keith's voice was strained, his eyes squeezed shut.

“If you want to keep things from me,” Shiro replied, voice gravelly, breath fanning out along the sensitive skin of Keith's pelvis, “then I'm going to keep things from you, babe.”

With that he swallowed Keith down again, holding his hips in place with one hand as the other teased his nipple.

“ _Nnnggghh_!”

Keith was beside himself. He was so far gone and so unable to cope with the sensation any longer, giving in was his only option.

“Fine!” Keith snapped. “I'll tell you what you want to know just please..please! Please!”

He continued to plead as Shiro moved above him, kissing him hard on the mouth. He wedged his knees between Keith's thighs, spreading him wide and lifting his ass in his big hands. He quickly spat in his hand, spreading the moisture along with his shaft, lubricating himself so he wouldn’t cause Keith too much discomfort.

His fingers ghosted over Keith’s hole, testing him to be sure he was ready. He lined himself up, pushing in the head and gripping Keith’s hips once more. They groaned in unison, and Shiro pushed in deeper, sinking himself into Keith’s tight heat.

The pressure around his cock felt good and Shiro released Keith’s hips so he could lean down on his elbows, capturing Keith’s mouth with his own. The instant their lips touched, they were devouring each other, teeth clacking together as Shiro slammed into Keith. It felt primal, taking him like this, slamming into Keith and claiming his mouth with a possessive drive.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, ankles locking behind his back. Shiro wrapped his bionic arm around Keith’s slender waist, gripping tight. He leaned back, resting on his thighs, his other arm reached out behind him to support their weight. Keith adjusted, dropping his legs to kneel above him, lifting himself and dropping down in time with Takashi’s thrusts.

Shiro used his arm to bounce Keith up and down, driving himself upward at a savage rate. On a particularly deep thrust, Keith’s face twisted in pleasure, the new position allowing Shiro’s cock to glance across his prostate. Shiro repeated the motion, heat welling inside him as the muscles of his thighs began to tense. He was getting close and he wanted Keith right there with him.

He leaned forward, taking a rosy nipple between his teeth and biting. Keith’s head dropped back as a long groan escaped him.

Shiro felt Keith tighten around him and he knew it wouldn’t be long. He bit into the flesh of Keith’s chest, leaving love bites across his skin, proof of his possession. His legs began to shake, his pulse pounding as his hips swung into Keith.

Suddenly he pushed Keith backward and he landed with a thud against the mattress, Shiro on top of him once more. How they managed to stay connected, Keith did not know, but Shiro’s forearms were on either side of his face, one hand tangled in Keith’s hair as the other reached down to grip his cock.

Keith moaned and Shiro pumped his hand in time with his wild thrusts, a slave to his own rhythm as he climbed higher and higher, bottoming out on each of pump of his hips.

“Keith!” he groaned, turning his face to find Keith’s neck and sinking his teeth in.

His hips stuttered and he began to come, just as Keith’s hole convulsed around him, sobbing as he finally got the orgasm he’d been waiting for. Tears streamed down into his hair, eyes flashing bright as his seed slicked their stomachs. They came together, pleasure washing over them like a typhoon, their breaths fogging the space around them with heavy pants.

Shiro rolled, careful not to pull out as he wrapped his arms around Keith, situating him so he was on top of him. He brushed back the hair from Keith’s face, kissing his temple.

“You did so good, baby,” he rasped, voice hoarse.

Keith could only grumble in response, his body and energy spent. He sighed into the damp skin of Shiro’s chest.

“Not right now, not even tonight, but eventually…” Shiro’s voice trailed off, the unspoken implication hanging above them.

“Eventually. I’ll tell you what happened,” Keith agreed. “And I’m sorry I lied. I just...I want things to be easy for you. For a while at least.”

Shiro’s deep chuckle rumbled across Keith’s torso. “I know you do. But I think I’ve proven I’m not as fragile as you think. Or do I have more work to do?”

It was Keith’s turn to let out a low huff of laughter.

“You proved your point,” he said, hands curling by his face.

Shiro sighed, eyes closing in contentment. Soon, he would need to stand and clean them up. But he allowed himself to linger, savoring the closeness he felt to his fiance.

“I love you,” he murmured, lips brushing Keith’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Keith replied drowsily.

For the first time in many days, Keith found peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEKkkkkkk they're engaged :):):):):)
> 
> If you liked it, leave a note!! I loved writing Sheith and would love to write more for this ship so leave a comment with any requests!!
> 
> Shoutout to my homie [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) who is not a Sheith shipper but is still supportive of my obsession and loving and reads my work. YOU ARE SUCH A DOLL ILYSM!! <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for other fandom bullshit: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/).


End file.
